


fingertip length

by mediocre_fanfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "for the children in africa", (dirty talk is just yelling at each other), Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Enemies, Hate Sex, Jock Steve Rogers, Light Feminization, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, himbo steve rogers, prep bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_fanfics/pseuds/mediocre_fanfics
Summary: Steve was giving him that shit-eating grin again, not even bothering to hide the way his eyes scanned Bucky from head to toe. It didn't escape him the way Steve's stare lingered on his bare legs or the flat plane of his stomach."Happy?" Bucky did a little twirl, raising an eyebrow as he met Steve's unusually intense gaze."Nice ribbon," Steve replied, eyes now glued to the top of Bucky's head."Yeah, whatever, Rogers. Enjoy it." Rolling his eyes, Bucky shouldered past him and moved through the crowd to his first class, willing his face not to redden as he felt those big blue eyes behind him zeroing in on the swishing hem of his skirt.Or: Bucky and Steve are longtime enemies and Bucky loses a bet- he has to wear a cheerleader's uniform for a day (hate sex ensues)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 333





	fingertip length

Bucky made his way across the cafeteria, clipboard in hand. He'd just left the cheerleaders' table- with a little flirting, it had been easy enough to get them on board. However, that meant there was only one table left- the football team, a huddle of blue letterman jackets seated in the center of the room.

As student body president of Shield High, it was Bucky's job to convince all of the clubs and teams at school to participate in this year's charity project- raising as much money as possible to send to a daycare in Africa. So far, it hadn't been a challenge. 

Bucky had been voted in for a reason- it had never been hard for him to get anybody to do what he wanted. But the football team were a whole different story. 

Steve Rogers, quarterback and captain of the Howling Commandos, seemed to be the only person that Bucky couldn't convince to like him. And that was just as well- Rogers was an cocky, stubborn, idiot who probably used his head more to hit people on the football field than to think. The two had been rivals pretty much all their lives, and Bucky didn't know how the hell he was going to convince him to participate- which was a problem, because the football team could probably bring in twice as much money as most of the other clubs combined. 

As he approached the table, he winced. The other Commandos were nice enough, but they were  _ loud _ . Bucky scanned the table, letting out a little sigh of relief when he saw that Steve wasn't there. He sat on an empty bench, stretching out his legs as the noise died down.

"Hey boys," he started with a grin, noting the confused looks on their faces. Bucky didn't have beef with any of them personally, but Steve was their fearless leader- and the whole school knew how much he and Bucky hated each other. "Relax, I come in peace."

"Better get out of here before Steve gets back, Barnes," Sam warned teasingly. Sam and Bucky had math together, and both of them hated it- that had allowed them to become fast friends despite Sam's alliegance to Steve.

"Rogers can shove it," he shot back, taking a fry off of Sam's plate and barely dodging and attempted smack at his hand as he popped it into his mouth. "I'm here to talk about this year's fundraiser." 

Suddenly he noticed then that all eyes leave him, now directed up over Bucky's head. He muttered a quiet curse as he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Somebody get some holy water," Steve called, shoving Bucky's legs offthe bench to sit and giving him a stony glare. Bucky cursed internally at the way his heart skipped at that look- just because he thought Steve was a fucking prick didn't mean that he could ignore how unfairly attractive the asshole was.

"Fuck you, Rogers," Bucky quipped cheerfully, lifting his legs back up to cross his ankles in Steve's lap. Nothing brought him greater joy than noticing the way Steve gripped his tray with whitening knuckles. "Was just talking to your teammates here about how they could use a better quarterback, like maybe Helen Keller." 

The group burst out in laughter, Steve clenching his jaw as he glared at his pizza like it had done him a personal wrong. "What are you doing here?" 

Since Bucky had discovered that couldn't get Steve to like him, he'd settled for winding him up in any way possible. And that was far too easy- with just a couple words and his legs across Steve's thighs, the guy looked like he was seconds away from swinging.

"Thought I might try out for the team- need to lose a couple braincells, thought I would learn from the best." He smirked as Steve rounded on him, only stopped by Sam's hand on his shoulder.

Bucky might have been reading things wrong, but there always seemed to be a heat that went beyond hatred in Steve's eyes when he glared at him.

"Hey, cool it, guys," Sam interjected. "Don't want a repeat of last year, do we?" 

Bucky laughed at the memory, Steve bristling noticeably. At last year's pep rally, Bucky had been announcing football players. When he'd introduced Steve as 'Sean Roberts', he'd found himself promptly shoved into the school band by an angry blond pile of muscle. A week of detention for both of them had followed, which was almost entirely spent pelting erasers at each other.

"Not my fault Stevie has violent tendencies, Wilson." Bucky stretched out like a cat, tucking back a lock of hair that had escaped his messy bun and chalking up the way Steve's eyes flicked down to the newly exposed strip of skin at his midriff to imagination.

"Barnes, if you don't tell me why you're here right now, I'll show you  _ violent tendencies _ ," Steve said through gritted teeth, making Bucky raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"Easy, tiger. No need. Just came to talk to your boys here about participating in the fundraiser."

"And why the hell would we help you?"

The team was watching them like a tennis match now, eyes flicking between Bucky and Steve with interest.

"Uh first of all, the children in Africa." Just then, an idea struck Bucky like lightning. "But," he began, "I don't know how much you and your army of meatheads could even raise." 

At that, the Commandos grumbled, and Bucky barely dodged a ball of tinfoil lobbed at him by an angry-looking linebacker. These idiots were way too easy to bait.

"Yeah," he continued, starting to sit up. "Maybe I'll just go ask the soccer team." 

He was about to take his legs off of Steve and get up when he was stopped by a hand gripping his leg, large enough to wrap around his ankle. Bucky couldn't help the amused smirk that danced across his face when Steve regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"I bet we could raise more than you and your gang of prissy fucks." His voice came out low and rough, sending a little thrill down Bucky's spine.

"Prissy fucks?" He snorted, knowing exactly what Steve was talking about. The two of them were equally popular, but rolled in completely different circles. Most of Bucky's friends were part of student government or debate club, and liked to discuss things like politics and literature. Steve's football goons liked to beat each other up and light things on fire for fun. "You think you could raise more than student council?"

"Easily." Steve leaned forward. "By the end of the week we'll have collected way more money than you." Bucky hated how Steve affected him. His bigger frame looming over Bucky's coupled with the challenging voice and fucking bear paw practically burning a hole through his jeans had his cheeks heating up, but Bucky somehow ignored it and managed to keep it together.

"Well it's no fun unless you're betting something," he mused, meeting Steve's cocksure stare with his own mischevious one. "Any ideas?" He turned to the table, who seemed to be holding a collective breath. 

There was a moment of silence before somebody spoke up, a little blond guy with  _ Maximoff  _ printed on the front of his letterman jacket. "My sister was complaining today about how her cheerleading uniform is a little too big, but it would probably fit either of you," he started with a little smirk, "very snugly." 

There was a murmur of approval, and Bucky sighed. Wearing a cheerleader's uniform wouldn't be the worst thing he's ever done by a long shot, and seeing Steve in one would certainly be gratifying.

"Fine," he agreed with a shrug, looking at Steve. 

"So it's decided." Sam hit them both with his signature gap-toothed grin. "Loser wears it for a day." 

Steve looked uncertain, Bucky could practically hear the gears in his brain turning. 

"What, Rogers? Scared?" 

That seemed to harden Steve's resolve, as he swept his eyes down Bucky's body appraisingly and then extended the hand that had been on Bucky's leg. "Can't wait to see you in that skirt, Barnes." 

Bucky scoffed, sitting up and reaching out to shake it. "In your dreams." 

***

Somehow, the whole school had found out about the bet. The Maximoff kid had brought the uniform to school, and someone had hung it up at the end of the school's main hallway where it glared at Bucky ominously every time he went to his locker.

It was the same royal blue as the Shield letterman jackets, a tight-looking long sleeved shirt with  _COMMANDOS_ printed across the front partnered with a laughably small skirt with white trim. It looked like it would barely fit Bucky- there was no goddamn way Steve would be able to get into that thing, and Bucky couldn't wait to see him try.

Everywhere he went, people were either teasing him or wishing him luck, the whole school seeming to have picked a side. But Bucky had a plan, and he knew he was going to win. Last night, he'd dragged Natasha (vice-president of student council and Bucky's best friend) and Clint (her idiot boyfriend who was surprisingly good at baking) over to his house, and the three of them had cranked out almost five hundred cupcakes. Now all they had to do was sell them. 

Bucky had set up numerous tables in the cafeteria, laying out the cupcakes and putting on the stupid  _Shield for Africa_ t-shirts that the community service club had made. Every member of student council was drafted, practically shoving cupcakes down the throats of every student they could. Bucky was grinning ear to ear, handing one to a giggling freshman and shooting her a wink for good measure as she ran back to her friends. The plan was going perfectly, and Bucky's smile grew even wider when he saw Steve striding towards him, stormy expression on his face as he watched the freshman leave before turning to Bucky. 

"Cupcake, Rogers?" He barely held back his smile as he watched Steve take it all in.

"Real cute, Barnes," he grumbled, resting his arms on the table as he looked down at Bucky. 

"Don't know how you're gonna fit in that uniform," Bucky teased, not-so-subtly looking at the way the muscles in Steve's arms rippled under the sleeves of his jacket.

"When you lose," Steve mused, leaning down with a grin, "I want you to wear a little ribbon in your hair." 

Bucky blinked, mind blanking for a second with Steve so close to him before the smirk on his stupid face made him scowl. "When I win, you're gonna wear knee-high socks. Now get out of the way unless you're gonna buy a cupcake." 

Steve merely laughed that evil laugh of his, putting his hands up in surrender as he backed off. He was planning something, and Bucky didn't like it at all.

***

For the next couple days, Bucky thought he had it in the bag. There was no movement from the Commandos, and the cupcakes had raised over a thousand dollars. However when he got to school on Friday morning, he gasped in horror.

A huge cardboard sign in the parking lot read  _ CAR WASH 4 AFRICA _ , and the entire football team was hard at work with buckets of water- shirtless. They were working on at least five cars now, and Bucky was early. He wouldn't admit it even at gunpoint, but he was worried. 

He was making his way inside, almost to the door when he heard a faint, " _Barnes_! " from across the parking lot. He had just decided that he was going to pretend he didn't hear it when he heard rapid footsteps behind him.

Frowning, he turned around, and was met with Steve Rogers barelling towards him in only sweatpants and obnoxious neon running shoes. 

It took all of Bucky's willpower to keep his mouth closed and his eyes up, and the amused expression on Steve's face showed that he probably knew it. The guy was jacked, close to twice Bucky's width and a good few inches taller than him. The fact that his chest and abs were dripping with water certainly didn't help. Steve slowed down as he got closer, calling out to Bucky. 

"Got a car?" 

"I hate you," Bucky huffed, crossing his arms as Steve came to a stop in front of him. The two of them were practically toe to toe, Bucky having to tilt his head up to meet Steve's eyes. 

"Feeling's mutual," Steve retorted, eyes twinkling. 

"You're still gonna lose, you kno-" Bucky stopped dead when he looked over Steve's shoulder, seeing a Rolls-Royce pulling into the parking lot. 

Steve turned back and saw it as well, arrogant grin so wide that Bucky wanted to punch him right in his perfect teeth. "That'll be Stark's dad."

"Fuck." Bucky's eyes widened as a dress shirt-clad arm reached out and handed a large wad of cash to the nearest football player. "Oh, fuck."

Tony Stark was the richest kid in school, no contest. He was into weird shit like robotics, and had absolutely no comprehension of money's value. Apparently his dad didn't have any either- it looked like he was handing over hundred dollar bills.

"Called in a favour," Steve explained, still looking over his shoulder so that his infuriatingly perfect jaw faced Bucky when he said, "don't forget the ribbon, Barnes."

***

The Commandos had won by just a few hundred dollars, Steve giving Bucky the most infuriating smile he'd ever seen when the numbers had been tallied. 

So on Monday morning in the school changeroom, Bucky put on the dreaded uniform. He'd been right- it barely fit. He walked over to the mirror, and scoffed when he saw his reflection. 

He looked like a twink in a goddamn porno. The shirt clung to his chest and arms, displaying his lithe frame and cutting off just below his ribcage. True to Steve's wishes, his hair was half up, tied back with a blue ribbon. But the skirt was the real cherry on top- it sat low on Bucky's hips, stopping just a couple inches below his ass and looking entirely indecent. 

After taking a deep breath, he pushed open the changeroom door to face the building group waiting outside. He laughed as cheers and wolf-whistles rang throughout the air, holding out his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, you all know you want me," he teased.

A hush suddenly fell over the crowd as somebody moved through it, the shouts dulling to a quiet buzz when Steve emerged.

He was giving Bucky that shit-eating grin again, not even bothering to hide the way his eyes scanned Bucky from head to toe. It didn't escape Bucky the way his stare lingered on his bare legs or the flat plane of his stomach.

"Happy?" Bucky did a little twirl, raising an eyebrow as he met Steve's unusually intense gaze. 

"Nice ribbon," Steve replied, eyes now glued to the top of Bucky's head. 

"Yeah, whatever, Rogers. Enjoy it." Rolling his eyes, Bucky shouldered past him and moved through the crowd to his first class, willing his face not to redden as he felt those big blue eyes behind him zeroing in on the swishing hem of his skirt. 

He bumped directly into Principal Fury, who had just stepped out of his office to see what all the commotion was about. His all-black outfit, severe expression, and mysterious eyepatch all made him extremely intimidating.

"Barnes, do I want to know?" Fury's eye flicked from Bucky in the ridiculous uniform to the now massive snickering crowd of students in the hallway watching him.

"It's, uh, for the children in Africa, sir?" Bucky gulped. By now, Fury was more than familiar with Steve and Bucky's antics, but this was a little extreme even for them.

"I'll take that as I don't want to know," he responded, and Bucky nodded as he met Principal Fury's eye.

"Probably not." 

"Fair enough." He turned from Bucky to the rest of the students. "If you don't get to class  _ immediately _ , you will regret it." 

At that, they scattered, students bumping into each other as they all rushed to where they needed to be. 

"And Barnes?" Bucky had started walking as well, but turned back to see Principal Fury, who had a hint of a smile on his face. "Next time you wear a skirt, it better be fingertip goddamn length, or I'll write you up."

***

It had been a long day. A long day full of questions from teachers, snide comments from students, and strangely heated looks from Steve. Bucky had just gotten back to the changeroom, opening the locker where he'd put his normal clothes and pulling them out. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a lock click behind him, and a familiar voice.

"You know, Barnes, you're the sluttiest cheerleader I've ever seen." 

Bucky shot a glare over his shoulder at Steve, who was walking towards him with that goddamn smirk on his face. He looked good enough to eat, wearing that stupid letterman jacket over a grey tshirt, both pulled across his obscenely broad chest and shoulders. His jeans left very little to the imagination, stretched across muscular legs that made Bucky's gay disaster brain cells play bumper cars in his head. Honey-blond hair looked effortlessly perfect even as Steve ran a hand through it.

"Very funny. What do you want?" Once all his clothes were out of the locker, Bucky turned around fully, heart beating double-time when he noticed just how close Steve was to him.

"To get under that little skirt of yours," Steve responded, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Bucky's lips parted in surprise, a rush of air leaving his lungs. "I-  _ what _ ? You hate me."

"Of course I do. You hate me too. Doesn't change the fact that you look extremely fuckable in this getup." Steve reached out, his hand next to Bucky's head as he gently pressed the locker closed. Bucky could only look up at Steve with wide eyes, already feeling his cock filling out in his briefs. 

"What makes you think I want this?" He wasn't fooling anybody- everybody and their mother knew that Bucky wanted this, and even if they didn't, it had probably become apparent by the way he couldn't pull his eyes away from Steve's lips.

That earned him a genuine laugh, Steve's dazzling smile making the little butterflies in Bucky's stomach lose their shit. "Tell me if I've been reading this wrong, but you've been looking at me like you want to either strangle me in my sleep or jump my bones for the past three years. And every time I see you, I can't decide whether I want to break that pretty fucking face of yours or bend you over the nearest surface."

Bucky's eyebrows rose at that, and he was unable to stop himself from cracking a smile as well. "You're not reading anything wrong, Rogers. What are you gonna do about it?" 

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because in a second Steve was on him, pinning Bucky against the lockers and smashing their lips together in something that could only by the loosest of definitions be called a kiss.

It was all tongues and teeth and want, Steve slotting one thick thigh between Bucky's legs as Bucky wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel the outline of Steve's erection against his stomach, and so far all evidence pointed to the fact that Steve had a fucking monster cock. That would make sense, considering how huge the rest of his body felt crowding Bucky against the lockers.

Bucky gasped into the kiss when he felt hands slide up his thighs, palming his ass roughly through his briefs as the two broke apart for air.

"This fucking skirt, Barnes,  _ Christ _ ." Their lips brushed together as Steve spoke, still squeezing Bucky's ass. "Twice as much of a cocktease as usual." 

"As usual?" Bucky let out a breathy laugh, leaning forward to suck a dark bruise onto his neck. "Been having trouble keeping it in your pants lately?" 

The low noise that Steve let out as Bucky ran his tongue over the mark went straight to his dick.

"Week before last you were parading around in  fucking daisy dukes, Barnes. You're a tease." 

That made Bucky giggle, because it was true. He'd stolen the shorts from his older sister, but his ass had looked  _ phenomenal _ in them. And the fact that they'd helped him put Steve on edge without even trying meant he was keeping them forever. 

The giggles turned into a gasp when Steve yanked down his briefs roughly. With a sharp tug, they ripped at the seams, scraps of fabric fluttering to the floor.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Bucky looked down at the wreckage before pulling back to glare at Steve. "Those were Calvins, you dumb fuck!" 

The only response he got was a low laugh and one of Steve's hands sliding into his hair, completely ruining it. Bucky opened his mouth to bitch at Steve some more when the hand still under his skirt wrapped around his cock, giving it a couple rough strokes.

He moaned softly, head falling back against the locker as he felt Steve's thumb run over the head, which was drooling precum.

"So this is how I get you to shut up?" Bucky's eyes had fallen shut, but he could practically see the smug look on Steve's face. "Just get a hand around your cock and you're nice and quiet for me?" 

"God, I fucking hate you," Bucky spat, roughly knotting a hand in Steve's hair. "You're such a-" he was cut off by another stroke, and bit his lip to muffle a sound just so he wouldn't give Steve the satisfaction.

"You know, I think you're so fucking bitchy all the time because you need to get laid. Need somebody to fuck the sass out of you, Barnes."

"What, and you're gonna do that with your righteous dick?" Bucky spoke through gasps, Steve's rough tugs on his cock making his toes curl. 

"I guess we'll see." 

Suddenly Bucky felt two fingers push between his open lips. Instinctively, he began to suck, running his tongue over them. When Bucky opened his eyes, he saw Steve's eyes on his mouth, pupils lust-blown.

"Slut," Steve hummed, and Bucky whined softly around the fingers in his mouth. That made Steve arch an eyebrow, fingers pushing in deeper. "Jesus. You really are a slut, aren't you?" 

Bucky gave him a withering look, but knew that Steve could feel the way his cock was leaking with interest at the insult. When he couldn't stand the satisfied look on Steve's face anymore, he nipped at the fingers in his mouth, making Steve curse and pull his hand away.

"Never one to play nice, huh?"

Now it was Bucky's turn to smirk, tilting his chin up so he could look at Steve defiantly. "Gonna fuck me, Rogers? Or do I have to hold you down and do it myself?" 

Before Bucky knew it, Steve was sliding his hands under his thighs and  _ picking him up _ , forcing Bucky to wrap his arms around Steve's neck and hold on for dear life. Steve held him up like it was the easiest thing in the world, two spit-slick fingers moving to brush against his hole. Bucky wiggled his hips in an attempt to get Steve to  fuck him  already.

"Desperate's a good look on you, sweetheart." Steve chuckled as Bucky scowled, still clinging to Steve for fear of falling out of his arms.

"For such a 'man of action', I'm starting to think you're all talk, Rogers." 

In response, both fingers pushed in at the same time, making Bucky whimper as his ass burned deliciously with the stretch. Steve's hands were huge, fingers long and thick and hurting in all the right ways. They slowly began to scissor inside Bucky, and he willed himself to relax around the intrusion.

"Jesus, you're fucking tight." Steve bit down on Bucky's collarbone, and he let out an embarassingly high noise. "Gonna change that real soon." 

Bucky was about to come up with a witty retort when the fingers began to slowly pump in and out of him. He clenched around them, ready to take more when they pulled out of him, and he was set down. Steve pulled away, walking towards the door of the locker room. 

"You started this, Rogers, you better fucking finish it," Bucky warned as Steve turned to the table next to the door.

"Oh, I'm gonna finish it." Steve had grabbed a condom from the bowl that their gym teacher liked to wave at them during sex-ed, starting back towards Bucky as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't remember your own name."

Steve shrugged off his jacket, Bucky cursing himself for finding such a simple action so hot. He then made quick work of the button on his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers.

The remark Bucky was going to make about how Steve was a self-assured prick died on his lips when he saw his cock- all evidence had been  _ right _ . Bucky's mouth fell open as he saw it, rock-hard and standing at attention. Like the rest of Steve, it was huge, and under any other circumstances Bucky would have dropped to his knees and started sucking on the spot. However, it seemed like Steve had other plans. 

"Like what you see?" The mocking tone Steve took as he rolled the condom onto his length made Bucky scoff. 

"Just because you have a big dick doesn't mean you're not an arrogant asshole," he shot back, only to let out something akin to a squeak when Steve surged forward and he felt himself being picked up again.

Once more Steve's arms were looped under Bucky's ass, skirt hiking up as Steve held him with ease. Their erections rubbed together, making both of them groan. 

"And you're a cunt, so it's not really fair that you've got such a pretty thighs," Steve countered, nipping at Bucky's earlobe as he slipped two fingers back into his ass.

Bucky's laugh melted into a moan as Steve pushed in a third. His fingers were massive, but what Bucky really wanted was for Steve to be fucking him into next week.

"Funny how you said I'm a slut but you're giving it to me like a virgin. Can you hurry the fuck up and get your cock in me?" 

The fingers inside him curled, making Bucky see stars as Steve mouthed along his jaw. "Fucking hot when you're desperate," he breathed, rutting against Bucky in a way that made both of them gasp. "Beg for it." 

Bucky's hooded eyes flew open. Letting Steve fuck him was one thing- begging for it was a completely different ballpark of humiliation, and he would absolutely not be-  _ oh _ .

Steve had twisted his hand inside of Bucky just so, making him cry out. 

"I'm not gonna beg you, Rogers." Bucky's voice did not sound as adamant as he'd intended it to- it was high and breathy and  desperate , dammit. 

"Come on, not gonna be a good fucking slut, Barnes?" Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky, shifting his hips so that the head of his cock could rub against Bucky's swollen hole. 

"You're seriously gonna make me do this?"

Steve only laughed, the evil motherfucker, sucking on the juncture between Bucky's neck and shoulder as he pressed his cock just a bit harder against him. 

"Ugh. Please, fuck me, Steve. Fill me up with your almighty co- _ah_! "

Bucky's sarcastic spiel was cut short by Steve pulling him down onto his dick in one swift movement.

"You know, you really are a cunt, Barnes," Steve panted, biting down on one of Bucky's hard nipples through the thin material of the uniform top.

That was all Bucky got before Steve started a brutal rhythm, thrusting into him with abandon. He'd barely had a second to adjust, and Steve felt even bigger than he looked inside him. Bucky felt equal parts pain and pleasure whenever he bottomed out, his hole aching as it stretched obscenely around Steve's cock. He could practically feel it in his throat as Steve gave it to him fast and rough, hands gripping him tight enough to bruise. 

Bucky felt like a rag doll, only able to hold on and take it as Steve bounced him on his cock like he weighed nothing. He was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven when the pain gave way to pure pleasure, unable to help letting out little gasps and moans as the sheer force of Steve's thrusts made his brain rattle in his skull.

"Christ, you're fucking tight," Steve groaned as he pulled Bucky down, holding him close so that he pressed in impossibly deeper. "And I guess I was right, slut. No more bitching when you've got a dick in you." 

"You're insufferable," Bucky gritted out, clenching around Steve and relishing the bit-off groan that it pulled out of him. "Now is that all you got? I expected more, Rogers, aren't you supposed to be an athlete or something?"

Bucky was completely bluffing- even in the heat of the moment, nothing was more gratifying than pushing as many of Steve's buttons as he possibly could. If Steve did have more than this, odds were that it would literally rip Bucky's body to pieces.

Steve pulled back just to glare at him, dick slipping out as he set Bucky down. "Hope you know what you're asking for, Barnes. You're not gonna be able to fucking walk tomorrow." 

Bucky laughed a little, head back against the lockers as he looked up at Steve. "Big talk, Stevie. I'd like to see you try." 

Steve grinned back as he grabbed one of Bucky's thighs from underneath, the skirt gathering at Bucky's waist as Steve forced it up. For a second, he looked down at Bucky, who blushed at the feeling of being completely exposed, and murmured an appreciative, ' _ pretty _ '. Before Bucky could process it, Steve pressed his massive chest flush against him, dick pushing back into his ass at an entirely new angle.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ." Bucky's brain short-circuted as the head of Steve's cock rubbed against that perfect spot inside him, feeling his own dick leaking onto the bunched-up fabric of the skirt. Steve was literally going to rip Bucky's body to pieces.

He wasted no time resuming his bruising pace, holding Bucky's leg up as he pounded into him even harder than he had before. Bucky could hear the lockers rattling behind them as he wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, scratching at the muscle there through his tshirt.

"That better, princess?" Steve ran a hand over Bucky's chest, rubbing small circles over one sensitive nipple with his thumb before sliding it down to settle on his waist.

" _ Yesyesyes _ fuck,  _ ah _ , yes,  Steve !" 

Bucky didn't even have enough mental capacity to stop the words spilling out of his mouth, not nearly enough to snap back at Steve for the stupid nickname. All he could think about was the movement of Steve's hips, the sound of skin smacking together reverberating through the changeroom, and the feeling of Steve's cock stretching him out, slamming into Bucky's prostate again and again and again. He fought to keep his eyes open, just so he could see that determined look on Steve's stupid face, the undeniably sexy way his jaw was set and his brows were furrowed as he jackhammered into Bucky. 

Steve was staring at him like he wanted to kill him, fierce blue eyes never leaving Bucky's face.

"Fucking  made to take cock, weren't you?" Steve's rhythm didn't falter as he spoke, voice a low rumble that washed over Bucky and made him whimper. "Perfect little slut."

"Shit, Steve,  _ fuck _ ." Bucky arched his back off the lockers, feeling himself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge by Steve's thrusts and his words. "M'gonna-"

He felt Steve's hand leave his waist. The second it wrapped around his cock, Bucky was shooting off, head falling back as he let out a high moan. He'd made a mess of both of them, cum now on both of their shirts (and Bucky's stomach where his was cropped)- but neither of them seemed to care.

"Oh, that's pretty," Steve hummed, pausing when his hips were flush against Bucky's, rolling them with a grunt of pleasure. He took his hand off Bucky's cock to run his fingers through the cum on his exposed skin, bringing them to his lips and humming as he licked it off. Bucky could only watch with wide eyes, and whine at the loss when Steve pulled out completely. There was a beat of silence, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

It ended when Steve's hips snapped forward, slamming his cock back into Bucky in one motion. 

" _Steve_! " The air was knocked out of Bucky, and before he could suck more in Steve was moving inside of him, unforgiving thrusts knocking little sounds out of him as his whole body shook.

"Don't know why we didn't thing of this hate-sex thing sooner," Steve muttered, yanking on Bucky's hair.

Bucky would've laughed if he wasn't busy getting his brains fucked out, and if Steve hadn't just bitten down on his neck like a goddamn vampire. 

He was squirming a bit in Steve's grip now, the size and speed and force of his cock ramming into him getting to be a bit too much.

"You better fucking cum soon, Rogers," he breathed, and Steve pulled his teeth away from Bucky's neck just far enough for him to speak.

"Fuck you, I'll cum when I wanna cu-" Steve stopped to let out a low groan when Bucky squeezed his ass as tightly as he could around him, grinning lazily at the triumph of getting Steve to shut up. 

The grin quickly evaporated as Steve's thrusts became impossibly faster, making Bucky cry out and squeeze his eyes shut. He was sure that if he could see them, Steve's hips would be a blur of movement. Just when that Bucky thought that he was about to fucking explode with the overstimulation of Steve chasing his own pleasure, the thrusts stuttered to a stop. The two of them were pressed together, Steve a furnace of heat as he buried himself to the hilt inside of Bucky. He let out a low groan as he came, the slight jerk of his hips making Bucky gasp.

Steve braced a hand on the lockers to avoid crushing him with his weight, both of them breathing hard. For a moment they stayed like that, Bucky's eyes closed as he held onto Steve and caught his breath. 

When he opened them Steve was looking down at him, something in his gaze softer than Bucky had ever seen. He wrinkled his nose, brain still fuzzy from being bounced around so goddamn much. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Steve chuckled, still looking at him-  _ differently _ . Bucky promptly decided he didn't like it, and whacked at Steve's chest with one hand. 

"Get off me, dickwad. I'm still mad at you for ripping my Calvins." 

Steve laughed as he rolled to the side, and Bucky squeaked as he felt a smack on his ass when he bent over to grab them.

"Cute."

"I fucking hate you," Bucky shot back with a glare as he reached around Steve to grab his sweatpants. 

Steve just watched him slide off the skirt and step into them in silence, rolling off the condom and knotting it neatly before tossing it in the nearest trash can. He zipped up his jeans, grabbing his jacket from where it had been discarded on the floor and buttoning it up to hide the stains on his shirt.

Bucky pulled off the cheer top, ignoring Steve's eyes on him as he threw on a tshirt. Jamming the rest of his stuff into his bag, he shouldered it before heading to the changeroom door.

"Hey, don't forget this." When Bucky turned around, Steve was holding out the blue ribbon with that obnoxious smirk of his. Bucky hadn't noticed, but it had probably fallen out of his hair at some point. 

"You're the worst," he snapped, grabbing it out of Steve's hand and turning to unlock the door.

"Tell me that next time you're on my dick, sweetheart," Steve called as he left.

Bucky did. 


End file.
